Sage Of The six Pats
The Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人の宝具, Rikudō Sennin no Hōgu), also known as the Six Paths Sacred Treasures (六道の神器, Rikudō no Jingi) are a set of powerful tools, said to have once been wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths himself. They are considered the most powerful ninja tools.1 Each of these items demonstrate unusual and distinctive abilities. However, their usage consumes an enormous amount of chakra, so much so that a normal human could die if they used them. These five treasures were eventually gathered together by Kumogakure where they came into the possession of the Gold and Silver Brothers. As the siblings possessed immense chakra reserves and then later became imbued with a small amount of Kurama's chakra, they were capable of wielding the treasures without fatal repercussions. The brothers used their respective treasures both extensively and proficiently, even using them on one occasion to ambush the Second Hokage and Second Raikage simultaneously, resulting in Tobirama being left on the verge of death at the conclusion of the confrontation.1 This circumstance was apparently achieved by utilising the treasures effectively in conjunction with one another, typically in order to place the siblings' opponents under a combination curse and sealing technique, which would see the permanent imprisonment of the victim if they were to repeat the word they spoke most frequently during their life, as long as a number of prerequisites are first met. Kumogakure managed to retrieve one treasure from the brothers, and the Third Raikage used it to seal the Eight-Tails when it escaped from its jinchūriki.2 Later, Darui used it against thereincarnated Kinkaku during the Fourth Shinobi World War.3 Near the end of the first day of the war, Tobicame and took the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei in order to make use of the captive brothers within for hisEye of the Moon Plan.4 Tenten retrieved the Bashōsen from the battlefield and used it to destroy at least one of Kakuzu's masks.5 Tobi later had the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path swallow the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei to complete the Ten-Tails.67 The two said tools are later regurgitated by a revived Madara Uchiha, after becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki via a fully intact Gyūki and Kurama's Yang half, deeming the two tools useless; they landed on top of Might Guy and Rock Lee.8 After the war, Darui managed to release those trapped in the Benihisago. Years later, the Benihisago, the Kōkinjō, and the Bashōsen were proudly placed on display within Tenten's weapons shop. Treasures Edit * Bashōsen (芭蕉扇, Literally meaning: Banana Palm Fan) * Benihisago (紅葫蘆, Literally meaning: Crimson Gourd) * Kohaku no Jōhei (琥珀の浄瓶, Literally meaning: Amber Purifying Pot) * Kōkinjō (幌金縄, Literally meaning: Golden Canopy Rope) * Shichiseiken (七星剣, Literally meaning: Seven Star Sword) Trivia Edit * The Treasured Tools are based on tools from the Chinese classic "Journey to the West". In this story; there are two demon king brothers, known as the Great King Kinkaku (金角大王, Kinkaku-daiō) and the Great King Ginkaku (銀角大王, Ginkaku-daiō), who live in the Lotus Cave (蓮華洞, Rengedō) on Mt Heichō (平頂山, Heichōzan). They possess five treasured tools, called the Amber Purifying Pot (琥珀の浄瓶,Kohaku no Jōhei), the Seven Star Sword (七星剣, Shichiseiken), the Banana Palm Fan (芭蕉扇,Bashōsen) the Golden Canopy Rope (幌金縄, Kōkinjō), and the Crimson Gourd (紅葫蘆, Benihisago). Amongst these, the pot and the gourd are capable of sucking in their opponents and melting them, once they are trapped within. References Edit # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Chapter 527, pages 4-5 # ↑ Chapter 494, page 3 # ↑ Chapter 529, page 6 # ↑ Chapter 537, page 16 # ↑ Chapter 533, page 2 # ↑ Chapter 592, page 11 # ↑ Chapter 594, page 6 # ↑ Chapter 664, pages 5-7